


Cookie Surprise

by YZ03



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Cliche, Cookies, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YZ03/pseuds/YZ03
Summary: It was a cold winter day, that had not gone so well. But your best friend, Chen Linong with the help of some of your other friends manage to cheer you up with some cookie baking





	Cookie Surprise

It was a cold and snowy day out. It did make sense though since it was already the middle of December, cold and snowy were to be expected during this time of the year. And you weren’t complaining, winter happened to be your favourite time of year, having snow ball fights with your friends and building snowmen together. What wasn’t there to like about this season? Right, well there was always the fact that your body seemed to hate you and this time of year, since you would always end up with colds and stuffy noses, not that you cared that much of course. However in the end, you still tended to stick to indoor activities during the winter. And if course this winter was not much different. 

You were walking back from school, well more like running since you were freezing cold due to the heavy winds and snow storm that had miraculously come out of no where and the fact that you had a far to thin of a jacket on. You had also somehow being you clumsy self managed to slip 3 times and fall in the snow and was now covered in it. However that did not stop you from admiring your surroundings, it looked like a winter wonderland, it was the first time in years that it had snowed so hard.

By the time you got home, you were frozen to the bone, your teeth were chattering and your whole body was shivering. You welcomed the warm air that greeted you as you walked into your apartment. You took off your coat and the rest of your snow covered cloths, grabbed a blanket and sat down on the couch. Overall, your day hadn’t gone that well, you had barely slept last night, due to a assignment that you had completely forgot about. Then this morning the only thing that had kept you awake through all the classes was coffee. You felt the exhaustion slowly settle in and, soon enough you were asleep.

You managed to sleep for an hour or so, before getting woken up, by the sound of someone knocking on the door. You groaned and buried, your head into the couch, maybe if you ignored it, it would go away. But, no such luck, the knocking became more insistent before here is a click and the door springs open. You immediately look up to see who is the culprit who woke you up from your much needed nap and just walked into your apartment. 

Not too surprisingly you, see your best friend and secret crush, Chen Linong holding a large plastic bag. It was like those classy love stories, you both had known each other since you were children and then you had developed feelings for him but didn't want to tell him because you were afraid it would ruin your friendship. Lining himself was rather clueless to this all, he treated you like he always did, when you had awkward moments of trying to confess he would just look at you confused. 

“How did you get in here?” you muttered, still trying to run the sleep out of your eyes. He just laughed at your sleepy condition and said:

“Keeping your spare key in the plant pot is pretty predictable.” 

“What are you even doing here?” I asked, groaning as I sat up. 

“I texted you before coming here, telling you that I was bored and if you wanted to bake cookies with me. Of course you didn't answer so I took it as a yes, but I guess you were just sleeping" He replied. 

You groaned again, and then stood up dropping the blanket onto the couch. Lining blushed as you stood up, seeing as you had forgotten that you slept in a tank top and shorts, since you were too lazy to change into anything else. You grabbed the nearest sweater and put it on and then walked over to the kitchen counter where Linong was standing. 

“So....can we make cookies?” He prompted, then poured. Knowing very well that you couldn't say no to that pout, you simply nodded. He cheered silently and then said:

“I might have noticed you were a bit down in school, so I went to get some ingredients to make cookies with, to cheer you up with. I might have also invited some other people.” You smiled, when he said that he noticed you were a bit down in school. But then he mentioned that he invited some other people, that made you a bit nervous because as much as you loved the rest of your friends they were a bit chaotic. 

“Who exactly did you invite?” You asked suspiciously.  
“Yanjun, Zhanging, Chengcheng, Justin, Zhenting and Xukun” He answered. Just at that moment you hear a knock on the door. It opens to reveal everyone except Zhenting and Xukun.

“Zhenting and Xukun couldn't come because they are somewhere doing God knows what.” Said Justin as he walks through the door. 

“They are probably, together on a bed having..” Before Yanjun could finish his sentence, Zhangjing hit on the arm, rather hard too considering his small height. Not that you could call him this because you are smaller than all of them. 

“There are children here, keep your comments to yourself" Said Zhangjng gesturing to Linong. 

“What about me? Am I not a child?” Said Justin, pretending to be offended. Chengcheng snorted and said:

“You're a spawn of Satan if anything. Sometimes I think that you are worse than Yanjun in your comments"

“Hey, I'm not that bad. Plus most of the time I’m just stating the truth" protested Yanjun. Before this conversation could go any further. Nongnong stepped in:

“How about we just get on with the cookie baking" We all nodded in agreement. We split into pairs and started to each make our own batch of dough. Soon enough, chatter started to fill the room. You could hear Yanjun and Zhangjing bickering over the chocolate chops in their batch.

“Zhangjing, stop eating all the chocolate, you’ll grow fat” Said Yanjun, grabbing Zhangjing's hand out of the bowl with all the chocolate.

“Just let me be, not everyone can be like you and eat what ever they want and not grow fat.” Complained Zhangjing with he mouth stuffed with chocolate. He even managed to get a smudge of chocolate into the side of his mouth. Which Yanjun took advantage of.  
“You have something on your face" Said Yanjun while leaving close and wiping the chocolate off with his thumb, then sucking the chocolate of it. All the while Zhangjing turned bright red. 

Justin watched the whole scene and decide to try the same thing to Chengcheng. But instead of him turning red, Chengcheng just chased him around the place trying to hit him, for trying something so cheesy.  
They were chaotic, but they were still your best friends and they did manage to lift your spirits. Then you focused your attention back to the cookie dough. Once it was finished being made, Nongnong decided to take charge of making them into different shaped to be baked in. They were rather oddly shaped, almost like letters but you didn't really think about it. They were cookies and they looked good, so it really didn't matter that much to you how they were shaped. While the cookie baked you all sat onto the couch and watched a movie. The movie ended up being “The Grinch”. With Yanjun commenting through the whole movie and Zhangjing hitting him to try and shut him up, but being rather unsuccessful. Around half way through the movie Nongnong pulled you head onto his shoulder. You looked at him but he was still concentrated on the movie. Seeing as he had nothing to say and you were rather comfortable you kept your head on his shoulder. You missed the fact and both Justin and Chengcheng were making hearts at you. 

When all the cookies had finished baking, the movie hadn't finished yet but Nongnong decide to get the cookies, saying that he would bring them back for us all to eat while finishing the movie. When he brought the platter to the couch you noticed that the cookies that you had originally thought looked rather strangely shaped. Were indeed shaped as letter and they had formed words.

“I like you a lot, will you be my girlfriend" Your read aloud. Your heart was beating fast as you looked towards Nongnong. He looked rather vulnerable and said:

“I didn't really know how to ask you out and I though you like cookies so I thought of this. So... what do you say? Its ok if you don't feel the same way...” He trailed off at the end, and looked to the ground.

“Yes!" You exclaimed 

“What?” He asked confused.

“Yes! I will be your girlfriend.” You repeated happily. You walked over to him and accepted the hug he offered. But before either could lean in for a kiss a puff of white stuff came between you. Both of you looked up shocked. Before seeing Justin holding a bag of flour.

“There are children here, I don’t need to see this.” He shouted. 

“JUSTIN" You shouted before grabbing the bag of flour and pouring half of the bag’s content on his head. 

“FOOD FIGHT" yelled Justin before there was food flying everywhere. Well, they are chaotic and they are your best friends. But in the end of the day they played a part in you getting together with Nongnong.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it ;)  
> Feel free to leave a comment


End file.
